veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sumo of the Opera
Sumo Of The Opera Larry is gone to a toy drive and so, Bob has a replacement for him who is none other than Lutfi. Lutfi says that even though he's small, he's a great helper. Then Larry calls Bob. Larry explains that he got on the bus, but he missed his stop because he ran out of nickels so he had to take the subway, so he's now calling at a payphone at the subway line, saying that he's giving up and coming home. Bob says that he can't give up, he has to have perserverenc.e .Going Up Mr. Nezzer is delivering a piano that's needed at Madame Blueberry's mansion. His three workers, Larry, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt wanted to sit in the front, but they haven't done the job so Nezzer says no. Now, they didn't know that Madame's house was on a high, high, high staircase. The 3 work together, but Jerry is tired. Lunt and Larry are doing it now. Unfortunately, Mr. Lunt loses his focus and moves it on a penny, which causes Larry to fall in a fountain. Jerry and Mr. Lunt get ice cream, but Larry still pushes that piano. He gets it to the mansion, then gets rewarded by Mr. Nezzer. The film ends with Larry in the front, and Jerry and Mr. Lunt in the back. Saint Patrick The story starts with the birth of Maewyn Succat. As Maewyn grew up, he did things that every little boy did, like attend school, play soccer, and attend church. Maewyn got kidnapped by pirates. The pirates then take Maewyn to Ireland, before they sell him to a guy. The guy then starts calling Maewyn "Pig Boy", because of the fact that he has to feed his master's pigs. The people of Ireland did not know about God, so they performed a type of practice called "Paganism", in which they prayed to things like twigs and pond scum. While working for his master, Maewyn begins to realize that even though he is far away from his home in England, God is still with him, so he decides to pray to God, even while working. One day, after being in Ireland for six years, Maewyn decides to run away from his master in order to try to get back home to England, but not without the pigs following after him. Maewyn then approaches a ship, asking the captain if it's heading for England, to which the captain replies that it is, so he lets Maewyn on the ship, though the pigs stow away on the ship as well. The ship then sets sail, but it ends up landing in France instead of England. Because of that, Maewyn, the captain, and two of the captain's mates have to travel on foot across France. After traveling, the group is really hungry but they don't have any food with them. The captain then asks Maewyn to pray for food, which he does, just as the pigs show up. When the pigs realize what's happening, they end up getting turned into ham, with one of the captain's mates praising it as a miracle. The captain then thanks Maewyn for saving them, but Maewyn tells him to thank God, which the captain and the mates do. After arriving back in England, Maewyn is able to return home to his family and friends again. Then while Maewyn slept, he dreamt that the people of Ireland were begging for him to return to Ireland and teach them about God, which Maewyn agrees to, as soon as he finished school. After Maewyn has finished school, he has studied to become a bishop, and got his name changed to Patrick. Soon, Patrick has gone back to Ireland, where he explains to the people of Ireland all about God. After a bit of misunderstanding, in which the people of Ireland pray to the shamrock that Patrick is using in his demonstration, he tells that God is like a shamrock because he is three persons in one, which are God the father, God the son, and God the holy ghost. Once the people of Ireland fully understand this, they decide to turn to God. On March 17th in the year 460, Patrick died at the age of 73, and that his name was changed one last time, this time to St. Patrick, which is the reason why on March 17th, people celebrate St. Patrick's Day Sumo of the Opera At a sumo wrestling ring, a group comprised of seven carrots and one gourd sing about being wrestlers of Japan, before a wrestler by the name of Apollo Gourd shows up. Apollo Gourd is up against Scooter Carrot, who tries pushing against him but to no avail. Apollo then pulls off his trademark wrestling move, which is called his Belly Ringer, which involves him jumping up into the air, landing in front of his opponent, then giving the opponent a belly bump, which knocks his opponent out of the ring. Apollo Gourd does just that to Scooter, knocking Scooter out of the ring, as Apollo gives off a triumphant laugh after that. The sportscaster Jim Gourdly (played by Jimmy Gourd), accompanied by his cameraman (played by Jerry Gourd), approaches Apollo Gourd, telling him about the championship match to celebrate the Year of the Scallion, asking him to comment on his opponent Po-Ta-To. Apollo answers that he has a haiku for Po-Ta-To, which goes "No way Po-Ta-To will stay in the match and linger, when I give him a Belly Ringer". After Apollo finishes this haiku, Jim is dubious saying that that wasn't a real haiku, which the cameraman agrees with. A mysterious wrestler then shows up and enters the ring with Po-Ta-To, making Po-Ta-To laugh with his silly hijinks. Jim is able to identify this wrestler as the Italian Scallion (played by Larry the Cucumber). When the cameraman asks how this cucumber got a name like 'Italian Scallion', Jim explains via silkscreen that the Italian Scallion got his name from being raised by scallions, so grew up thinking that he was a scallion. When the cameraman says that that doesn't make any sense, Jim replies that it does, saying that 'scallion' rhymes with five words and that 'Italian' was the catchiest, before the cameraman corrects him, saying that the silkscreen doesn't make any sense. Archibald then shows up, explaining about the silkscreen after that. After that, the Italian Scallion then hangs a spoon on his nose, which Po-Ta-To finds to be really funny, while his trainer Mikey (played by Pa Grape) tells him to stop laughing and that he's supposed to be sparring with the Italian Scallion. At that moment, Bobby (played by Bob the Tomato) shows up, asking Mikey if he has any recycling, to which Mikey tells him to help himself. Bobby then starts rummaging through the recycling bin at the same time that the Italian Scallion is now wearing a pair of funny glasses and making Po laugh even more. Bobby then finds a banana peel in the recycling bin before he throws it into the ring, before the Italian Scallion slips on it, sending him ricocheting off the sides of the ring before getting tied up as a result. This makes Po laugh even harder before he suddenly slips backwards after stepping on the banana peel and falls into the recycling bin, before he says in a haiku, "Oh my aching back, might as well call workman's comp, it's thrown out again". Jim then says, "Now that's a haiku", before Archibald shows up again, explaining that a haiku is a poem of three verses, with the first and third verses having five syllables and the second verse having seven syllables. Mikey then angrily tells the Italian Scallion that he's supposed to be helping Po train, not give him a sprain, which the Italian Scallion apologizes to, and that he was just joking around. The Italian Scallion then sings about how he likes to joke around while in the ring. After the Italian Scallion finishes this song, Mikey tells him to sit down, though ends up sitting on a whoopee cushion that had been placed on the stool that he sat on. Mikey then admonishes the Italian Scallion for always joking around, telling him that he wanted to be a sumo but gave up the minute it got hard, further telling the Italian Scallion that he's got no guts, or more accurately no gut, because he's skinny, before telling him that he doesn't finish anything. The Italian Scallion then tells Mikey to tell him one thing he doesn't finish, before his friend Hadrian (played by Junior Asparagus) shows up, asking the Italian Scallion if he finished fixing his bike yet because he needs it for his paper route. The Italian Scallion is at a loss for words, before Mikey shows him an incredibly long list of things that he never finishes. Po is then carried off after that after hurting his back. When Apollo hears that Po-Ta-To is hurt, he demands to know who did it, before the Italian Scallion tells him that it was an accident. Jim then asks Apollo who he will wrestle to win the championship and the prize that goes with it. The prize for winning the championship turns out to be a bicycle known as a Tiger Bike, which Hadrian really likes. Apollo then says that he wants the championship and that he doesn't care about the prize, while the Italian Scallion states that he won't have to finish fixing Hadrian's bike if he wins that bike. The Italian Scallion then says that he'll take it, which the French Peas think is a joke for Scallion to wrestle Apollo, before Scallion says that he was talking about the bike. Apollo then says another haiku, "In the Year of the Scallion, how about a bout with the Italian Scallion?" Jim then notes that Apollo was only off by two syllables. Mikey then says that Apollo is way out of Scallion's lead, with Scallion retorting that he knocked Po-Ta-To out of the ring, to which Mikey responds that he slipped on a banana peel. Scallion says that it was his fault and that he owes it to Po then tells Mikey to tell Po that he's taking his place. The French Peas then start laughing at the aspect of the Italian Scallion facing off against Apollo Gourd, before Jim tells Scallion that he's a hoot. Scallion then says that he's really going to wrestle Apollo and that he accepts the challenge. The wrestler singers then show up and sing about how the Italian Scallion has accepted the challenge. After that, Mikey asks Scallion why he's doing this, to which Scallion answers that he owes it to Po and that he needs the bike, which he owes to Hadrian. Mikey protests that Apollo is the champ and that no one has stayed in the ring with him longer than eight seconds, before Scallion tells him that there's always the first time. Mikey then tells Scallion that he only has two weeks to train, before Scallion tells him that he could help him by being his trainer, something which Mikey is hesitant about, before he finally agrees to train Scallion for the match, but tells Scallion that he has to do everything that he tells him, which Scallion says that he'll promise to do. Soon, Scallion's training has begun, which involves him mopping the floor, crushing aluminum cans with each hop (but ends up falling in a manhole while doing so), trying to eat more, climbing up the down escalator (which results in him getting bonked on the head by the cane of an old lady gourd (played by Grandma Gourd), and trying to endure getting hit by bags of recyclables at the recycling center. Meanwhile, Apollo asks the French Peas if everything is arranged for his victory party, to which the French Peas respond that they are, before asking him if he's going to train for the match, but Apollo says that Scallion is a pushover and that he could beat him in his sleep, before the wrestler singers show up and sing about how Apollo won't be doing any training for the match. Scallion is now doing sit-ups as part of his training, but he finds that the training is tough, before Mikey shows him a picture of when he used to be a wrestler called Mr. Juicy, admitting that he joked around too when he was younger and never took anything serious. Mikey then says that you have to stick it out even when it's hard, before showing Scallion a picture of himself as a wrestler now known as Alexander the Grape, grand sumo champion three years running, before his knee injury (which confuses Scallion). Mikey then explains that there's lots of reasons to quit, but not because they're hard, and that God gives us lots of things to do that are hard. Scallion then laments that he doesn't have what it takes to be a sumo wrestler, which is the reason why he's always clowning around, the only thing that he's any good at. Because of that, Scallion decides to quit, before Mikey then hops off in shame after that. Later, while out in the streets, Scallion is then met with Hadrian who is wearing a scallion headpiece on his head like Scallion wears. Hadrian then asks Scallion why he isn't training, Scallion says that he doesn't know, before he asks about the headpiece that Hadrian is wearing, before Hadrian answers that it's a scallion headpiece that he made for Show and Tell, saying that it felt great to finish it and show it to everyone. Scallion then dejectedly says that he never finished any of his Show and Tell projects, before asking Hadrian if it was hard, to which Hadrian answers that it was, but says that if Scallion could stick to something, so could he. After hearing these words, Scallion realized that Hadrian really would be willing to stick to anything, just as the wrestler singers then show up to sing about how while a sumo's job is tough, you must always keep on keeping on without stop. After the song ends, a pair of carrots pass by, asking Scallion if he's quit or if he's waiting until he gets in the ring with Apollo. Because of this, Scallion is now inspired to continue with his training. This time, Scallion is able to continue with his training, going up the down escalator but is able to get past the gourd lady without any problems. Scallion then continues with his sit-ups once again after that, is able to crush more aluminum cans with each hop, and is able to endure getting hit by the bags of recyclables, which causes one of the bags to explode after a few seconds. Scallion is also able to have seconds and thirds of sushi, which tires out the chef (played by Mr. Lunt), before he also resumes crushing more aluminum cans, mopping the floor, and going up the down escalator past more citizens that have gotten onto the escalator. Once Scallion has completed his training, he confidently proclaims "It's time". Soon, it is now time for the wrestling match between the Italian Scallion and Apollo Gourd, with Jim Gourdly acting as MC for the match. After Apollo tells Scallion that he's going to bounce him out, Scallion answers with "Go for it", before the match begins, as Apollo then starts off by pushing Scallion out of the ring, before he uses his Belly Ringer move. However, when he pulls the move on Scallion, it has no effect, which leaves Apollo dazed from the impact of his move having backfired. After Apollo snaps out it, Scallion then looks up at the Tiger Bike before he counters back with a belly bump of his own that leaves Apollo shaken up. With Apollo all shaken up, this gives Scallion a chance to use the moves that Mikey taught him, such as mopping the floor and going up the down escalator, with Scallion pushing Apollo towards the edge of the ring. However, Apollo then gets back up again as he and Scallion face off once again, which Jim finds to be inconceivable. Apollo then pushes Scallion towards the edge of the ring, but this results in the two of them falling out of the ring before they hit the ground. The match is over, with Jim stating that it's a tie, stating that Apollo is still the champion, before realizing that no one has ever lasted more than eight seconds against Apollo Gourd. The citizens then approach Scallion, praising him for lasting longer than anyone in the ring, as Scallion is proud of himself for finishing what he started, before he starts singing about how the feeling of finishing makes him feel good, before everyone sings along as well. After the song is over, it seems that the story is over, but Jim tells the viewers that the story is not over yet. Because of that, Scallion then approaches Hadrian, telling him that even though he did not win the Tiger Bike, they did give him the bell that came with the bike, before telling Hadrian that since he's going to be a finisher from now on, he put Hadrian's bike back together, which Hadrian is happy about. Archie.png Mr. Lunt.png The Gourds Must Be Crazy.jpg Jerry Gourd2.jpg Apollo Gourd.png Pa Grape (V.02).jpg Jimmy MC copy.jpg Category:Episodes Category:2004 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2006 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2004 Category:1997-2005 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2004 Category:1998-2005 Category:1998-2006 Category:1998-2007 Category:1998-2008 Category:1998-2009 Category:1998-2010 Category:1998-2011 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2004 Category:1999-2005 Category:1999-2006 Category:1999-2007 Category:1999-2008 Category:1999-2009 Category:1999-2010 Category:1999-2011 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2004 Category:2000-2005 Category:2000-2007 Category:2000-2008 Category:2000-2009 Category:2000-2011 Category:2000-2012